


Don't Look

by nightwingingit



Category: Batman (Comics), Super Sons (Comics), Superman (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Jon reacts to seeing dead bodies for the first time, M/M, a bit of, but just that bit of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 22:09:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9681413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightwingingit/pseuds/nightwingingit
Summary: “Don’t look!” Damian shouted.He sounded startled, shaken.“Wha-”“DON’T COME ANY CLOSER!” Damian exclaimed but it was too late Jon had turned the corner and he saw them.Dead bodies strewn across the floor of the abandoned building.  Blood splattered all around the small dark room.  Guts, empty cold eyes staring into nothingness, a woman and a little boy around their age.





	

“Don’t look!” Damian shouted.

 

He sounded startled, shaken.

 

“Wha-”

 

“DON’T COME ANY CLOSER!” Damian exclaimed but it was too late Jon had turned the corner and he saw them.  

 

Dead bodies strewn across the floor of the abandoned building.  Blood splattered all around the small dark room.  Guts, empty cold eyes staring into nothingness, a woman and a little boy around their age.

 

Jon’s form became rigid, all of a sudden everything felt like it had stopped, his super senses heightened, he could see every detail of the dead bodies, the dirt on their clothes, the tear marks on their faces, everything in that split second.

 

Damian who had been kneeling next to them tried to block them with his own body but he was too small to have any effect, Damian’s face scrunched in frustration as he tried to push Jon back out of the room covering Jon's eyes with his hand, “TT, don’t you ever listen?!”

 

Jon didn’t move or close his eyes.  Damian sighed, his head in Jon’s shoulder, his other hand clenching at Jon’s arm, scrunching the fabric of his superboy hoodie.

 

“What… what happened?” Jon asked, he felt sick, he felt the presence of the corpses palpably and the feeling crawled along his skin making him shiver.  He couldn’t stop himself from being able to now at full force with his heightened senses smell the metallic smell of blood or taste the coppery taste of it wafting in the air, it was overwhelming.

 

“A double homicide.” Damian told him, he was pushing at Jon’s body again and Jon let him walk him back out of the room.

 

Jon felt like he wanted to bolt but he also felt like the world was closing in because he was feeling too much, everything was swarming around him and the unfamiliar cries of Gotham city were putting him even more on edge.

 

Damian allowed his hand to fall from Jon’s eyes and they roamed down the boy’s face to hover over his mouth, if Jon had been in his right mind he would have asked what Damian was doing.

 

“Breath.” Damian commanded, his face carefully blank, Jon could tell his eyes were staring directly into his even behind the whited out mask.

 

‘Ah…’ Jon thought, he’d stopped breathing, that’s why his mind had started to swirling.

 

Damian waited, his other hand went down and was now gripping his other arm, his face continuing to stare him down, frowning.

 

Jon took a shaky breath, no good, the smell of blood was too strong, he felt sick again.

 

Damian quickly opened a window and pushed him towards it.  The cold air hit his face, and although it wasn’t refreshing, because god Gotham was so polluted, it was enough.  The wind was strong and nulled the smell.

 

Jon gasped for breath leaning out of the window, gripping the windowsill, leaving dents, he could feel his own heart beating faster now.  His mind could move again and all he could think was, ‘That was a kid, a kid like us.  That was a mother.’  

 

Damian saw Jon’s shoulders begin to shake and he knew the other was crying.  He crossed his arms, he didn’t really know how to deal with this.  He knew Jon wasn’t used to this sort of thing, that’s why he’d told him not to look.

 

The fool was insolent, naive, soft.

 

He was good, he still had an innocence that Damian had lost before he'd learned to walk.

 

Damian sighed, he can’t believe he was going to do this, “Drake…” he radioed.

 

His father was on an offworld mission and the only person in the Gotham right now was that lowlife, “Robin?  What is it?”

 

“Double homicide at 47th and Dale.  I have other business to attend to.” He stated.

 

“Other business?” Drake questioned.

 

TT, he didn’t have time to explain everything to an idiot.

 

“Other business.” Damian answered.

 

“Fine.  Be there in 5.  Go take care of your ‘business’.” Drake answered, annoyed by the non-answer but deciding just to go with it.

 

At least the idiot had _some_ sense.

 

\---

 

Damian and Jon sat on a roof a few blocks from the crime scene.

 

Damian plopped himself down next to the other somber boy and offered him a can of orange soda, “Here”.

 

Jon could tell Damian was brimming, annoyed but also trying to be a friend.

 

Jon took the drink, “Thanks…”

 

A silence ensued as they drank their sodas, the distant sounds of the city down below.

 

“I told you not to look.” Damian sounding irritable.

 

“I’m sorry.” Jon answered looking down at his hands.

 

“Next time I tell you to do something you listen.” Damian went on, “Follow my orders.  I’m the leader here.”

 

And for how much they’d been fighting and hanging out and playing around Jon knew Damian was right.  Even though he didn’t have powers, even though he was shorter than him, he was still more experienced, still clearly the leader among them.

 

“I said I’m sorry.” Jon answered weakly, fully ready for a lecture via Damian-style.

 

“That was your first wasn’t it?” Damian said instead.

 

Jon just nodded, he knew in this line of work things like this happened but he’d never seen it before, dead bodies.  And the gore of this kill, truly horrifying.  He’d always thought people looked like they were sleeping when they died, okay he didn’t THINK that but he’d always pictured it that way.  Those glossy empty eyes had been haunting.  Those people used to be alive, breathing, talking, laughing, and now they were just dead.

 

He shivered again, the cold air having nothing to do with it.

 

“Red Robin is taking care of the case.  You don’t have to worry, the culprit will get caught, he is competent.”

 

Jon could hear the edge of reluctance in his voice, Damian had wanted to catch the culprit of this crime but because he was here he’d given it to his brother.

 

Jon took a deep breath and reached a hand over to Damian's arm, resting his hand on the black fabric right above where his green gloves ended, “Thank you.”

 

Damian eyes rolled from the scenery over to Jon and Jon couldn’t help but feel a bit more secure in that gaze.

 

“Feel a bit better, kid?” There was no tease or malice in Damian's tone.

 

Jon nodded and didn’t even mind Damian calling him a kid this time.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this instead of studying for my exam. RIP me. 
> 
> I have more angsty headcanons for these two but man not right now I have to study cause I'm going to get that college degree!
> 
> \--
> 
> Yes Damian canonically called Jon kid about 3 times in their 1st issues together in the Rebirth Superman title. Can't wait for Super Sons!
> 
> \--
> 
> It's not very important but Jon went to Gotham because he had just decided it would be fun to help Damian out in Gotham when Bruce was gone. He was being a bit mischievous.
> 
> Thank you for reading.
> 
> Please comment!  
> \---  
> lol this was written before Super Sons #2! This was my hope that Damian would be sensitive to Jon but of course when Jon ran crying after seeing a dead body in Super Sons Damian literally just kept going with his mission and called Jon a crybaby! lmfao that insensitive kid! XD


End file.
